


Lean on Me

by WithTheMoonOnHerWings (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu- Soulmate!AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WithTheMoonOnHerWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate!AU- You can feel the pain of your soulmate when they get injured, but you yourself aren’t injured in the process</p><p>A short story featuring Oikawa Tōru and when injuries bring people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ice-skating is a difficult sport, so I admire those who can skate so freely on the ice!
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates; right now I'm not getting much inspiration for my other works so I'm hoping adding another work would get the juices running again.
> 
> Inspired by : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNnVdivSA7E and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKe9UDlgwwE
> 
> I read this prompt somewhere on Tumblr, so this story was not my idea at all! Any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> I have only posted the work here, so if you see it somewhere else (which I doubt), please contact me!

     "I don't even know why we're going to the ice rink. Isn't it cold enough already outside?" Iwaizumi groaned as his childhood friend Oikawa dragged him by the arm to the entrance of the large building.

     "It's the holidays, Iwa-chan, and we need a break every know and then.” The ace grunted unhappily and the setter tugged at his jacket sleeve. “Also my cousin promised he'd behave if we came here today."

     "Takeru?" Oikawa nodded and the two scanned the crowds to find the young boy. "There he is."

     "You're late, Oi-... Iwaizumi-kun!" The small boy ran towards the duo and flung himself to the shorter teen.

     "Oisan, where's your okaasan? Otousan?" The volleyball captain tried to ruffle his nephew's hair but Takeru dodged, sticking his tongue out from behind Iwaizumi's legs.

     "Why you little..." The young boy giggled as Oikawa chased him around Iwaizumi, who was starting to lose his patience.

     “Hey, Oikawa. Grow up. I’m going to pay for the entrance fee okay, so stay here with Takeru.”

     “Mean, Iwa-chan!”

     “But I want to come with you, Iwaizumi-kun!”

     "Is that Oikawa-senpai?" A girl in a puffy jacket whispered loudly to her friend.

     "He looks so hot in casual clothing!" A female swooned at the sight of the athletic boy in jeans and a baggy sweater. A nice woollen scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck, and he had donned a pair of well-worn gloves.

     "Should we say hi?"

     “Come on, Takeru. Let’s get the entrance tickets.” The two left, and a swarm of girls crowded around Oikawa, giving him gifts and asking him to sign their belongings. Some even went as far as asking for his phone number, and the general public was getting peeved at the behaviour. It didn’t help that they were blocking the only doorway to the reception. However, they didn’t have to wait long for the crowd to disband when you arrived at the door, raising your voice slightly to be overheard from the chatter.

     “Um, excuse me? You’re in the way of the door.” They turned in your direction and the girls gave you a look-over. You had a sports bag slung over your shoulder, and headphones resting around your neck. Some giggled behind their hands when they noticed the old worm material, but you did not care.

     “Yeah, move! We need to get in!” A brazen old man shouted from the crowd, where he was trying to comfort his crying granddaughter. The fan club disbanded reluctantly, and the audience let out a large sigh. You ignored the glares from the girls and confidently made your way in, glancing up slightly to see what they were crowding around in the first place. Oikawa was staring blatantly, and you gave a polite nod to apologise for your blunt behaviour before disappearing inside.

* * *

You flashed your membership card to the staff behind the counter, and they waved you through the doors. The cold breeze welcomed you as you made your way to the change room, but a familiar face stopped your tracks. The boy seemed to notice your stare and glanced up to meet your (e/c) eyes.

     “(F/n)!” Your cousin waved from his position behind the counter, ice skates lined on the shelves behind him.

     “Keiji! I didn’t know you were here! Aren’t you a bit far from home?”

      “I’m here for work experience, and obasan said I could stay at your house for the week.” He pointed to the rink filled with visitors and you spotted his good friend who was executing trick after trick. “Also Bokuto-san wanted to try ice skating at Miyagi. He thinks the ice here is different from Tokyo.”

     “I see.” You broached out into the topic of volleyball, knowing how much he loved the sport despite carrying the stress and responsibilities of being the vice-captain, and it filled you with joy when his smile got wider.

     “It’s going really well. Here for practice again?” He leant over the counter to position himself closer to you, and you breathed out a large sigh.

     “Yes, the coach wanted me to run through the short program again.”

     “I think the spare rink is ready for you to use…” He gestured towards the ice rink on the left, where several skaters were skimming through their performances.

     “Thanks, itoko, I’ll see you soon." You lifted your gym bag as an explanation and he nodded, and you pushed open the wooden doors.

* * *

     “Certainly took your time, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa was waiting for his friend and nephew by the door with his arms crossed. The girls had left him alone after the encounter and no one walked up to him.

     “Shut up, Shittykawa.” Oikawa narrowly avoided his friend's fist and the younger boy giggle.

     “Yeah, Shittykawa.”

     “Hey, you! Iwa-chan’s the only one who can call me that!”

     “Shittykawa! Shittykawa! Shittykawa!”

     “Stop bickering, I got the tickets so let’s go in.” That shut the two up and they made their way towards the skates booth.

     “How may I help you?” A dark-haired teenager queried, standing behind the counter. They gave the boy their shoe size and Akaashi reached behind him to grab the appropriate pairs.

     “Thanks,” Iwaizumi glanced at the name badge. “Akaashi-kun.” That name rung a bell in Oikawa’s mind… could it be the setter of one of Tokyo’s top high school volleyball teams?

     “Akaashi-san from Fukurodani?” Oikawa asked, and the boy held out his hand. “I can’t believe I could meet the Fukurodani setter here! Why are you here anyway?”

The brown-haired boy was above admitting to knowing about Akaashi from Kageyama’s rants he overheard on his way to school on the bus, so he ignored the questioning gaze from the boy on the other side of the counter.

     “I’m here for work experience.” Replying curtly, he handed the blue ice skates to the trio. “And you are...?”

     “I’m Oikawa Tōru, and this is Iwaizumi Hajime. We’re on the Aobajōsai Volleyball Club.”

      “Ah… I’ve heard Karasuno talk about you. You’re the amazing setter, I presume?”He looked at Oikawa in the eye and his assumption was confirmed when the latter nodded.

     “Unfortunately,” Iwaizumi grumbled half-heartedly and Oikawa paid him no mind.

     “Nice meeting the two of you. I’m sure Bokuto-san would love to talk more about volleyball.” He pointed to the boy skating on the rink. “He can be a bit of a handful, though.”

     “Sure.” Iwaizumi noticed the line forming behind them and Akaashi bid them farewell as he greeted another lot of customers.

Takeru, who had remained silent during the conversation could no longer hold back his excitement.

     “Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!” The younger boy dragged them towards the rink, one who was indifferent to the activity, the other a bit reluctant.

* * *

Finished changing in your gear, which consisted of a pair of black pants and a navy blue t-shirt, you headed out to the rink. Giving your cousin a wave, you took a seat in the stands and started to remove the plastic cases around your blades. 

As usual, this rink was quite chilly but you knew you would warm right up during your practice. But that didn’t stop you from within you were like the other visitors, donned in their winter coats and scarves, woollen gloves instead of the thin ones you were wearing. 

     “(L/n)-chan!” The Fukurodani volleyball captain spotted you and glided over. You gave a little wave as you slipped on your black gloves and made your way to the ice. Bokuto was the same age as you, but kept on insisting on using that honorific since you were ‘so cute’. You, however, stuck to calling him by the polite honorific, like your cousin.

     “Bokuto-san!” You gave him a hug and patted him on the back. His nose was tinted red from the chilliness of the ice but he looked to be quite comfortable despite the temperature. “How’s volleyball going?”

      “It’s great!” You made idle chatter as you skated around the rink with the boy, occasionally skating backwards to warm up, trying to ignore the stiffness of your knee. Your soulmate must’ve injured it and it was probably in the process of healing, but the pain was slightly unnerving, especially since it was on the leg where you initiated the jumps from. Shaking your head to brush away the thought, you decided to change the subject.

      “So, is the ice different?” He chuckled at your words and skated further ahead.

      “It is!” After rounding the corner, he noticed the second-year making his way slowly to the two of you.  "Akaashi! You have a break now?” You turned around to face your cousin, who was trying his best to balance in the hired pair of skates.

     “Yeah, it’s nearly lunchtime so not much people are renting the ice skates.” You skated next to him as Bokuto zoomed on ahead, launching himself into the air. It would have made a wonderful jump if not for the fact that he tripped whilst landing. You winced as you imagined the pain his soulmate would be in from that fall, not noticing the sharp intake of breath from the boy next to you.

     “Bokuto-san! Are you alright?” Worriedly, you skated up to him and Akaashi held out a hand. Bokuto brushed away the hand and wobbly stood upright.

      “I’m fine! I’ll get up by myself! Just leave me be.” The volleyball captain was in his dejected mood again, and from Akaashi’s actions it was made apparent you had to follow what he said.

     “If you wish. Then we’ll leave you here, Bokuto-san.” And with that, the vice-captain gripped your arm and continued skating around the rink.

* * *

     “Wow, Oikawa. I never knew you were so bad at ice-skating. Imagine if all your fangirls could see you now.”

     “Shut up, Iwa-chan. I can’t be perfect in everything lest more girls decide to swarm around me.” Oikawa was unsteady on his feet, and the pain on his knee was not helping with his balance. 

He tried to push forward with the injured leg, and collapsed in the process, whining when he landed on his backside.

     “You’re horrible at this!” Takeru did not bother to sugarcoat his words, and his uncle huffed indignantly at him.

     “Everyone needs a weak point, and it appears as though mine is a boring winter sport!”

     “Ice skating isn’t that bad.” A voice jumped into the conversation, and the boys saw you slowly gliding over with Akaashi at your side. “There are worse things.”

     “Hello, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san.” Your cousin spoke out, and you twisted sharply to face him.

     “You know these people?”

     “I’m surprised you don’t. They’re the volleyball players of Aobajōsai.” You shrugged, your shoulders lifting slightly as a small frown formed on your face.

     “I’ve only heard about them when they defeated our team. Especially the womaniser of the setter, which I’m presuming to be you.” You pointed, rather rudely, at Oikawa. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows rose but decided to keep silent.

     “At least you’ve heard about us. What school do you go to?"

     “I go to Date Tech, so it’s quite unnerving when you hear a team had gained victory past our Iron Wall.” Akaashi, still gripping your arm, motioned to you that it was time for his shift again. Nodding, he gave you a slight wave before turning back. “See you, Keiji.”

You watched him skate back out and decided to glance back at the three boys. 

     “I’m guessing you’re not very good at ice-skating?” Oikawa pretended to not hear your words and you let out a sigh. “I can teach you if you want.”

     “I doubt you are much better than me, let alone Iwa-chan.”

     “Ah, (L/n)-chan's good.” Bokuto, his mood lifted from his embarrassing fall, skated quickly around the group. “She taught me how to skate and all.”

     “Who are you?” But just as quickly as the white-haired boy had come, he departed in favour of performing little jumps again.

     “That’s Bokuto-san, the ace of Keiji’s volleyball club.” From the corner of your eye, you noticed your coach had arrived but you saw that you still had a few minutes before the arranged time. “So would you like me to quickly teach you or not?”

     “Might as well. I don’t want to be beaten by my nephew.”

Iwaizumi could predict that the lesson would start so he teasingly initiated a race against Takeru around the rink, and the little boy couldn’t find it in himself to decline.

      “Okay then.” Without a second thought, you took Oikawa’s hands in yours and slowly made your way backwards. “Just keep your eyes up.”

* * *

     “You’re actually pretty good for a beginner, you just need to keep your knees slightly bent.” You demonstrated what you meant, and the boy copied you slowly. The lower he went, the sorer your knee became until the pain plateaued as Oikawa had mirrored your pose. “That’s it. You should be able to skate a bit more easily now.”

     “Thanks. Now Takeru won’t make fun of me.” He glanced up to meet your eyes and shot a quick smile. “What’s your name?”

     “(L/n) (F/n).” From your peripheral vision, you saw that your coach had finally spotted you and was waving their arms about rather wildly. “I better get going.”

      “So soon?” Oikawa didn’t want to admit that he had enjoyed the short time spent with you, and his grip on your arms didn’t loosen. “Why not take one more lap around the rink?”

     “…” Twisting his arm slightly to glance at the watch on his wrist, you nodded. “Just a quick lap then I have to go.”

Unlike the other rounds you had made with the boy on the ice, this time, you only held his hand loosely as you slowly skated beside him. Onlookers watched the two of you, with the thought that you were out on a date and that the gesture was a sweet one filled with love.

His fingers, chilly and wound with bandages, stole the little heat from your own but you didn’t notice, eyes kept on his form to ensure that he wouldn’t lose his balance.

     “(L/n)-san!” The coach called out and you saw it was time for your practice. “Are you all warmed up yet?”

      “Yes.” You let go of his hand and gave him a bright smile. “It was nice skating with you!”

     “Thank you for teaching me, (L/n)-chan.” Iwaizumi was by his side in an instant, Takeru sitting in the stands with a hot beverage in his hands. “I appreciate it.”

     “Come on, Oikawa. We should get you warmed up as well.” The brown-haired boy’s lips were tinted a light shade of blue, contrasting against his flushed cheeks and nose. “Couldn’t have our setter getting sick.”

     “I won’t get sick, Iwa-chan. Or should I call you my mum?” He was replied with a punch to his side, and he rubbed the injury tenderly. 

* * *

You have been skating since you were young, recalling the days when you would follow after your father like a small fawn, unstable on your legs but too determined to give up.

He was the one who had encouraged you to skate competitively, and you were glad he did so as it had brought you so much joy and happiness, gliding on the ice and reliving the moments that made you appreciate what the world had to offer. It was the one thing you had felt that had really connected you with your father, so as years passed you gripped onto the sport relentlessly, not loosening your grip even as your education was becoming more and more important.

After your father’s sudden death, you felt as though you had lost sight of what happiness was. Your mother didn’t allow you to travel back to Tokyo to spend time with your relatives, instead urging you to concentrate on your studies, so you felt as though the weight of the world were sitting on your shoulders, stress clouding your vision. Akaashi did keep in touch as often as he could, and you were grateful for that but sometimes it didn’t feel like enough. 

Oikawa was probably the person who had brought you the most joy in a long while, followed closely by Akaashi. Although you had only met him today, but you felt if there was a bond between you.  It was like reuniting with a younger version of yourself; a person who was unwilling to give up and determined to stay on their own two feet. He gave you a chance to let go of all the things around you and enjoy the moment, let you step back and take a deep breath.

     “(L/n)-san.” Your coach waved her hand in front of your face, trying to get your attention from the thoughts running through your mind. “Are you listening?”

     “Yes.” Your hasty reply didn’t convince her, but she continued nonetheless.

     “We’ll be going over short program again and if we have time, I want to run through the other one as well.” She smiled as you nodded and patted your back. “Then I’ll set up the music.”

     “Okay.” As she left, you noticed Akaashi making his way over to you.

     “Are you cold, (F/n)?”

     “A bit, but I’m used to it.” Goosebumps covered every part of your exposed skin and he reached his hands forward to rub against your shoulders.

     “I saw you skating with Oikawa-san.” He added before gesturing at the stands. “He’s sitting up there, watching you.”

     “Ah.” Spotting the boy sitting with his friend and nephew, you brought an arm up to give him a slight wave. He returned it with a peace sign, in which you assumed was his usual gesture. “He’s different from I expected him to be.”

     “Yeah?” He nodded in understanding before glancing down at your knee. “Is your leg feeling better?”

     “It’s alright, although the stiffness is more prominent now.” You flexed the joint carefully, noting the decreased range of flexibility and motion. “My soulmate really should rest that injury."

     “Well, the cold weather does do that to injuries and such.” That made sense, especially since it was cold outside. “The lunch break will be starting in two minutes so the rink will be cleared by then for you to use.”

     “Thanks.” There were people standing outside the skate hire stand, and Akaashi quickly departed, apologising to them for waiting.

     “(L/n)-san, it looks like we would also have to share the rink with another girl today.” The coach was by your side again, flipping through her clipboard. “Is that okay?"

     “We can’t do anything about it anyways.” The doors opened as if on cue, and you spotted your long-time rival making her way to the rink. “Don’t tell me…”

     “Hello, (L/n)!” She had spotted you as well, much to your luck, and didn’t hesitate to stride confidently to your side. “Didn’t know you would be here.”

     “Hey.” You tried to ignore the glance-over she gave you before taking off the covers of her own skates. You envied the large coat she wore over her gear, but quickly flickered your eyes back up to meet her cunning gaze.

     “Well, then let’s have fun today. Make sure you don’t get stage fright in front of all these people.” With a taunting wave, she pranced away and you finally let out a big sigh.

     “Okay, you’re on!” Receiving a thumbs up from a staff member, your coach ushered you into position. “Remember the facial expressions!”

     “Good luck! You’ll need it.” The girl called out as she entered the rink, testing the ice. You closed your eyes in response, only opening them once the music had sounded. And with a quick breath, you had started.

* * *

The lunch break had started and Iwaizumi returned to the stands, a small pile of onigiri in his hands.

     “Thanks, Iwaizumi!” Takeru lunged for one of the rice balls, moaning when he bit through the delicious rice and stuffing. “So good!”

     “Here you go.” He offered one to Oikawa, who had his eyes glued onto you. 

So that was probably what you had on after the impromptu session with him. It made sense, with Bokuto’s comment on how good you were and your response to when he labelled ice-skating as a boring winter sport.

     “Look at her! One of the best ice skaters of Miyagi!” A spectator called out, not bothering to conceal the video camera he had in his hands. “Can’t miss it for anything in the world!”

     “Best… in Miyagi?” Oikawa parroted, his mouth dropping even more as it all clicked.

     “No matter what is going on, you still manage to reap in the goods.” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression on his friend’s face. “I’d expect you to be good on the ice then."

Oikawa didn’t have any time to answer, as the music started and you moved, dramatically turning your head as if you were glaring at the audience.

     “You need to be more fierce!” You tried to follow their instructions as you launched off, throwing your arm out. A cold, cruel smile was on your face and those close enough shivered at its intensity. “Remember, you are Death!”

     “Death?”

     “It’s Czardas by Monti, about Death coming to collect his victims.”

     “I never thought a sweet girl like (L/n) would choose such a song… but it really matches her.”

     “It does.” Although Oikawa was no expert on ice-skating, he could tell that you were talented and skilled at this winter sport. Before he knew it, you whizzed by backwards, only glancing back for a second before kicking your leg back and leaping into the air.

Screams filled the air as you performed the triple flip and triple toe with precision, landing solidly and gliding away as if it was second nature to you. A tiny smile was on your face but you quickly masked it with a more appropriate expression as your coach reprimanded you from the sidelines.

     “Wow.” You made ice-skating look effortless; as if you were dancing on solid ground with friction to keep you balanced. 

     “Sorry, excuse me…” A woman interrupted the boys, a video camera in her hand. “I just want to get a closer look…” They moved their legs out of the way but she managed to trip, falling to the ground. “Oh no!”

Arms swinging wildly, she grabbed onto the only thing to maintain her balance. And that happened to be Oikawa’s injured knee.

The white-hot fire seemed to blaze from behind his eyelids as if someone had instantly slashed at his joint and poured concentrated alcohol on the wound. A hiss escaped from behind his teeth, and the woman profusely apologised.

     “I’m so sorry!”

     “Oikawa, are you okay?” Iwaizumi was frantic, tugging at his arm whilst Takeru quickly packed their belongings. “I’m going to take you to the doctor right now.” Oikawa's attention wasn’t on answering Iwaizumi’s question, but rather on you.

     “(L/n)!"

The girl skating on the ice with ease, executing each jump and twirl with perfection, was sprawled on the ice, eyes closed and blood flowing from where her head had hit the ice, pain flaring from her knee.


End file.
